Buzzkill Shenron
Buzzkill Shenron is Shenron's cousin. Personality Buzzkill Shenron is a complete jerk, who always gets high, drunk, or anything worse. Appearence He looks like Perunga, except he is black and red, has one very small black lupil, you can see his ribs, has yellow and green teeth, has big wings, has horns on his nose, head, fists, and elbows, has pink eyes, and you can DEFINATELY smell the drugs on him. Bio Unlike the others, Buzzkill isn't the dragon who sleeps, and is not called by dragon balls, but with a phone you have to pay 50 dollars for. You have to call Buzzkill 11 times for him to show up, and when he does, he is either drinking alcohol, doing pot, or something else. Buzzkill will always insult the people who summons him, always appear to be extremely high, and you have to pay him exactly 360 dollars for him to grant your wish, and if you have that money (which I doubt), it will take him 6 months for him to grant it, and when he does, he always screws up the wish (making him worse than a jeini). For example, if you wish to have the power to fly, he will turn you into a fly, then squish you, because he really hates bugs. Another example, if you wish for a video game to come out faster, he'll make you steal it, while killing innocent people, and then make you go to jail for the rest of your life. Final example, if you have a friend that moved somewhere very far and you wish for them to come back, he'll make that person go on a plane and then get stranded on an island, until they finally come back in 15 years. Buzzkill existed in the DBZ universe until Shenron sent him to our universe because he was too much of a buzzkill (which made the DBZ chaaracters happy he left) and was in rehab ALOT. Buzzkill now exist in our universe and now we must put up with his drug addicted butt. If you are looking for someone to grant your wishes I suggest you DO NOT choose Buzzkill Shenron, trust me. Drugs he uses *Every drug in existence, you name it. Friends *WHAT FRIENDS?! Trivia *He is worse than Towlie from South Park, and he is VERY HIGH. *He is the worst person that ever makes wishes. *If you said "I hate drugs" in front of him, you'll die in 24 hours. *He is Brian's friend in an alternate dimension. (If you want to know more detail ask Brianultimatedragon if he's on BTFF or this wiki chat.) *He's so crazy and annoying that even Chuck Norris is annoyed by him. Upchuck Norris is not though. *If you insult his mom he will give you a give Uppercut in da nuts *He can fire his lazor. *He can PWN you with his YO MOMMA jokes. *Tell him why you hate her mom and he will DESTROY YOU AND PULL OF YOUR NUTS AND YOU CANT NEVER PEE AGAIN *He is in rehab ALOT. *Don't let him touch your butt because if he did, your butt will be broken and you will NEVER fart or poo again. *Don't EVER let him smack you on the butt because if you do...well I don't think I should say it, but you know what I mean! *He Can Unlished The Power of "YOU FAILLLLL!!!!" Blast! *He Destroyed 500 Nuts. (You know what i mean their Hotdogs.) *He Can Controll The Power of The LOOOOOOOOOOOL!!! BLAST! (Narutosasuke Can too :3) *You fail at going here Because he destroyed your hotdog. (duh the nuts.) *His pink eyes let you know that he has been doin all types of drugs (well duh). *He will do anything for a pack of drugs....ANYTHING. *For his birthday all he wants is all the drugs in the world. *He is very lazy. *He has a real bad potty mouth. *He uses The "Ras Mah Foo" Tackle Attack To Kill Everyone in 1 second. *If you want to go to Buzzkill Shenron for wishes, you probably want to think like more than twice because he was the one responsible for 9/11. *Hes Very Bored So dont Touch Him If you touch Him he will throw you in Every Window he founds Until You get Really Bloody *Hes A Mastermind Whos Always Selling Candies to 1 Year olds without their parents knowing *KAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! *If he sees any type of drug, he doesn't care what they do; he'll take them (even if there's a drug that paralyses people). *He like Spamming Stuffs on the Internet *If he ever has to poop, you'll probably have to move to another planet. *If He Farts and you smelled it You will go to another Dimension and you stay there *If you fail at hitting him he will throw you like a baseball to pluto *If you push him he will Kill you. *Trollface *Epik Face *Sometimes, he will he will grab a thousand ciggerettes and put them all in his mouth, or sometimes his nose. *He will take a hundred drugs and combine them into one dangerous drug (no one has ever done that before). *He was the first one to smoke the universe's largest bong. *He mixes drinks together and then drinks them. Fill free to put more Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters